Lua Vermelha
by Hatake Sakura XD
Summary: Aquela noite era como uma qualquer, a lua avermelhada brilhava sobre aquela floresta sombria e refletia em um grande lago de aguas escuras até que aquela jovem apareceu... Zoro and Nami \o/ Happy Halloween! ;D


A lua cheia de tonalidade escarlate iluminava um pequeno lago que era rodeado de uma escura floresta… podia-se ouvir uivos distantes de lobos e a macabra risada do vento, Todas as noites eram assim para o solitário habitante de um tenebroso castelo que ficava no alto de uma colina próxima a floresta. Seus olhos vazios que refletiam a sua pobre alma corroída pelo desespero fitavam aquele belo lago de águas escuras, viu quando um pequeno morcego sobrevoou a superfície liquida a procura de sua vitima, um rato ou provavelmente uma pequena mariposa.

Uma nuvem passou tranquilamente tapando a lua vermelha por segundos, olho olhos fecharam-se e em seus lábios surgiu um estranho e macabro sorriso, de entre algumas arvores uma jovem humana saiu, tinha as roupas sujas e um pouco rasgadas, parecia perdida. Viu a garota olhar para o lago, seus olhos estavam sem brilho. A lua voltou a ser liberada da nuvem, a criatura solitária debruçou-se no parapeito de sua janela vendo a jovem retirar suas roupas e entrar nas gélidas águas do escuro lago. Ondas formaram-se quando o corpo nu adentrou o escuro liquido perturbando o reflexo da lua escarlate que brilhava com intencidade. A garota mergulhou a cabeça desaparecendo da vista do ser solitário que abitava o escuro castelo, esse sentiu-se perturbado ao ver que a jovem não voltava, coçou os cabelos esverdeados sem saber ao certo o que fazer, não poderia r salvar aquela humana, caso contrario a mataria... Matar, uma necessidade que sempre teve, desde seu nascimento.

Sentiu-se aliviado ao ver a jovem voltar a superfície, estava surpreso com sigo mesmo por sentir tanto interesse naquela humana que tinha estranhos cabelos alaranjados, talvez fosse o tédio de passar toda a eternidade com a mesma visão.

Observou em silencio a garota sair da água, ela tinha um corpo perfeito, curvas bem definidas, os peitos fartos... Sorriu mordendo de leve o lábio ao notar os mamilos endurecidos por conta da água fria. Sentiu necessidade de tocar aquela pele perfeita e quente... mas caso fizesse isso a mataria e aquilo era algo que não desejava, não para aquela garota. Se fosse outra qualquer não pensaria duas vezes... Mas a jovem de cabelos alaranjados havia feito que seu coração a muito tempo morto esquentasse... Queria entender o porque, saber o motivo de a desejar tanto e ao mesmo tempo lutar contra isso.

"Vá até ela..."

Aquela voz irritante novamente dando ordens para seu corpo. Obedeceu e foi até a floresta.

A garota vestia suas roupas que estavam em farrapos sem preocupação, escutou o som de folhas secas sendo pisadas com leveza, deveria ser um lobo. Virou-se com velocidade e encarou com surpresa a figura masculina que estava em sua frente.

Um homem alto de estranhos cabelos alaranjados usando uma roupa preta a observava com aqueles olhos vazios, alheios a qualquer sentimento. Pareciam pedras sem brilho mergulhadas na água, aquilo fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha da garota.

- Quem é você? – A voz da jovem estava falha pelo medo que sentia, aqueles olhos estavam devorando sua pobre alma.

O homem aproximou-se em silencio, ela tentou recuar, mas suas pernas não obedeciam os seus comandos.

- Sou aquele que carrega uma maldição, aquele que deseja a luz, mas nunca poderia aproximar-se dessa, pois isso significaria minha destruição. – Aquelas estranhas palavras proferidas pelo homem em sua frente dissolveu o medo da jovem, estava curiosa.

- Seu nome? – Mudou a pergunta, sentia que a anterior era realmente vaga e levaria a respostas como aquela.

- Zoro.

O homem fitava aquela humana tão frágil, tão pequena perto de sua presença, vulnerável a sua vontade...

- Qual o seu? – Perguntou olhando para os olhos alarajados.

- Nami.

A risada macabra do vendo soou no topo doas arvores logo atrás deles.

- Porque está aqui?

Os olhos da garota ficaram sem brilho novamente, olhou para a grama molhada sob seus pés, lembranças indesejáveis invadiram sua mente.

- O mundo recusa-se a aceitar a minha existência, não tenho lugar para ir... Fui proibida de viver...

Aquelas palavras fizeram o frio coração de Zoro dar um salto, sem direito de existir... Entendia melhor do que ninguém o significado daquelas tristes palavras, pessoas que amamos simplesmente desejarem que a nossa existência acabe... O homem aproximou-se mais da garota e a abraçou. Nami ficou surpresa, sentiu o corpo frio de Zoro contra o seu fez com que um arrepio subisse por sua espinha.

- Você é gelado...

Escutou uma profunda risada vir dele, retribuiu o abraço encostando sua testa no ombro de Zoro.

- Gosto de coisas frias...

- E eu do seu calor... – Resmungou enquanto sentia o doce cheiro de laranjeiras que vinha dos cabelos da jovem.

Nami afastou seu rosto do corpo de Zoro e o fitou, esse deu um sorriso de canto mostrando seus caninos longos e afiados, aproximou sua face da laranjada e a beijou de forma prazerosa. Separaram-se porque diferente de Zoro, Nami precisava de oxigênio.

- Nunca pensei que perderia a virgindade de meus lábios com um vampiro... – Riu do próprio comentário enquanto via o outro sorrindo satisfeito com o sabor dos lábios dela.

- E eu nunca pensei em passar a eternidade ao lado de uma humana... – Falou o moreno voltando a envolver Nami em seus abraços, a jovem viu tudo ficar escuro e quando enfim pode ver já estava dentro de um enorme quarto.

- Bem vinda ao meu solitário lar...

Nami olhou ao seu redor, as paredes eram de um tom de azul escuro, havia uma porta que dava para o banheiro, num canto estava uma enorme cama de casal, havia uma cômoda e sobre ela um espelho quebrado. O tapete vermelho era peludo e macio, dava vontade de deitar nele, havia lá também uma enorme janela que dava para ver o grande lago.

- Hum, você estava me observado tomar banho... É? – Olhou para Zoro o vendo corar com a insinuação.

- Foi acidentalmente... – Mentiu.

Andou até a garota que estava apoiada no parapeito da janela, estranhamente não sentia a necessidade de matá-la como sentia com outros humanos, pelo contrario, sentia vontade de protegê-la, de fazer aqueles tristes olhos brilharem alegres... Abraçou Nami pelas costas de forma protetora.

- Posso passar a eternidade com você Zoro? – Aquela pergunta pegou o vampiro desprevenido, nunca pensou em ouvir alguém fazer tal pedido.

- A eternidade é algo muito longo... você tem certeza que entende o que isso significa?

A jovem virou-se ficando de frente para aquele homem, sorriu.

- Significa poder estar em seus braços e te amar para sempre...

Zoro arregalou os olhos, amar... não lembrava como era sentir isso, mas aquela garota fazia-o sentir coisas que a muito não sentia...

- Você é louca...

- Uma louca que se apaixonou por algo proibido.

Sorriram um para o outro, Zoro deu um beijo rápido em Nami, desceu sua face até o pescoço da garota sentindo o doce cheiro do sangue puro que corria por aquelas veias... Abriu a boca mostrando os caninos e os cravou no local de forma rápida. Nami abraçou Zoro com força soltando um gemido prazeroso enquanto escutava o som de seu sangue sendo sugado... suas forças estavam desaparecendo, mas não o parou. Enfim Zoro separou-se do pescoço da garota, mordeu seu pulso enchendo sua própria boca com seu sangue e beijou Nami assim passando seu próprio sangue para ela. Separaram-se a garota o fitava de modo carinhoso, aquilo era tão estranho. A 2 horas atrás era somente uma jovem sem lugar para onde ir e naquele momento ela que sentia seu corpo ardendo e uma dor no peito, sabia que em questão de minutos não seria mais humana e nem solitária, pois tinha aquele homem de cabelos verdes que ela poderia dizer com certeza, amava-o.

Aquele amor surgiu tão repentinamente que nenhum dos dois tiveram tempo de pensar e nem de fazer escolhas, simplesmente agiram como se fossem a muito tempo amantes...

Zoro pegou Nami em seus braços e rumou para a cama lá a deitando, ela segurava o peito com dor e logo perdeu a consciência, aquilo era algo normal, em breve ela acordaria...

Nami recobrou a consciência, fitou o teto pensativa, sentou-se na cama e olhou automaticamente na direção da janela. Ali parado olhando para a lua escarlate estava Zoro, ele parecia não ter percebido que a garota havia acordado.

- Zoro?

Ele virou-se surpreso ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado. Olhou para Nami e sorriu, ela finalmente havia acordado...

- Bem vinda de volta.

- Por quanto tempo eu dormi? – Perguntou se espreguiçando.

- Uma semana, fiquei preocupado porque geralmente a pessoa demora 1 dia somente.

Namo tinha a boca aberta, levantou da cama e andou até Zoro, abraçou-o com força.

- Desculpe ter te deixado sozinho...

Aquilo surpreendeu o vampiro, ela não estava preocupada por ter quase morrido, mas sim com a solidão que ele passou a esperando...

- Você é uma garota estranha.

Essa sorriu ainda o abraçando.

- Sou uma estranha apaixonada...

Zoro ergue a face de Nami com delicadeza.

- Agradeço ao destino ter te colocado no meu caminho...

E assim a beijou. Ambos sabiam que aquilo não era certo, haviam pecado ao render-se para aquele estranho sentimento, mas não estavam se importando afinal queriam ser felizes eternamente juntos...

FIM \o\

* * *

Happy Halloween Minna! \o/


End file.
